


Got my mojo working, but it just won't work on you

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Five Times, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's passes always miss. (Not those passes... the other kind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got my mojo working, but it just won't work on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomebodyOwens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyOwens/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Title from a Muddy Waters song.)

**_The Schoolyard Pick._ **

The first time it happens is at the All-Star Game, in Ottawa. It's very late, after the draft, and they're really pretty drunk by then.

"I can't believe he let me hang out to dry all night and didn't bother to pick me until the very end," Tyler complains, completely out of nowhere, after downing yet another shot.

Jamie raises an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I got picked last, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, okay," says Tyler, gesturing vaguely. "But I'm his teammate! I'm an _awesome_ teammate, and that's how he fucking thanks me?"

"Well, if he _hadn't_ picked me, I'd be be the proud owner of a brand new car, right now."

Tyler blinks at him. "Oh, man, I forgot about that. That sucks. Fucking Chara. Screwed us both over!"

"On the bright side, we get to be teammates for a couple of hours?" says Jamie, shrugging to hide how awkward he feels at admitting it. He's pretty stoked that he gets to play with Tyler, actually. Tyler is pretty amazing. Heck the entire roster of the team they're on is pretty damn amazing. Which makes sense, really, since they're all-stars. Jamie still kind of wonders how he made the team.

And suddenly he realizes he's lost track of the conversation… "Um...sorry, what was that?" he says, putting a hand to his ear, pretending he hasn't heard.

Frowning, Tyler downs the rest of his beer in one gulp. "I said, uh— I said I could blow you, if that makes you feel better?"

Gaping at him for a long, awkward moment, Jamie ultimately — inexplicably — says, "I'm good, thanks." 

Tyler excuses himself shortly thereafter. He seems almost crestfallen. Or maybe Jamie is just imagining things? He's drunk, after all.

Hours later, Jamie lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his boxers distended by a throbbing erection. And with every heartbeat, he chastises himself for being the idiot who turned down a blowjob from the hottest player in the league.

~o~o~o~

**  
_The Trade._   
**

It's early afternoon when Jamie hears about it, and at first he's convinced someone is pranking him. Tyler Seguin, traded to the Stars? That just can't be possible, can it? But apparently it is possible. The hockey gods sure do work in mysterious ways.

Jamie is in the car with his brother, going to get steaks to grill, and Jordie convinces him they should call Tyler and welcome him to Dallas, insisting that it's what a captain would do. Jamie isn't captain — not yet — but Jordie does have a point, so Jamie makes the call. 

"Hey, Segs! How're you doing? It's Jamie Benn," he says a little nervously, when Tyler picks up.

"Oh, hey, Bennie," Tyler replies. "I'm, uh… well, my head is spinning, to be honest." 

"Yeah, no kidding, mine would be too. I just wanted to say welcome to the Stars. We're pretty excited to have you!" Jamie definitely is, at any rate. 

"Thanks, bro. I appreciate it." Tyler doesn't sound thrilled at all. Or maybe he's just tired? It's hard to tell on speakerphone.

There's a pause, and Jamie wonders what else he's supposed to say. He finds himself suggesting that there's an empty unit in the building where he lives, and maybe he could get someone at the front office to arrange for Tyler to move in?

"Seriously? Ah, man, that'd be great," says Tyler. "I don't know how to thank you." He laughs, then adds, "I'd offer to blow you, but since you're pretty far, maybe phone sex?"

Jamie's eyes go wide and he glances at his brother, who bursts out laughing. It takes him a moment to recover before he finally reigns in his embarrassment and says, "Segs, I'm, uh... I'm in the car with my brother and, um, you're… you're on speaker, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh. Hi, Jamie's brother." Tyler laughs again, albeit perhaps a little nervously this time. "Okay, well, bye guys. I'll see you in Dallas soon, alright?" He hangs up rather abruptly.

"Oh, it's going to be such a fun season," says Jordie, still laughing.

"Shut up!" Jamie snaps back, his attention focused on the road ahead, as he tries to ignore the sudden stirring in his pants. Screw the hockey gods — if they'd done their job right, Jamie would at least have been alone in the car!

~o~o~o~

**  
_The Break-Up._   
**

When Jamie gets back to his room, a bucket full of ice in one hand, and holding a bag of ice cubes against his jaw with the other, he's surprised to find Tyler pacing in the hall. 

"Something the matter?" Jamie asks. 

"He's an asshole," says Tyler. He's clearly furious; hands rolled into tight fists, he gestures as though he's going to hit a wall, but stops just short of making contact.

"Don't do it, Segs. It's not worth breaking your hand over, whatever this is." 

"He dumped me," Tyler explains, his expression a mixture of anger and despair. "He dumped me over the fucking phone!"

"Sorry, man." Jamie shakes his head. His jaw hurts, his knuckles hurt, and he really wasn't in the mood for this kind of drama. But it's Tyler, and Jamie isn't about to let him down.

"The fucking asshole!" Tyler explodes. "What kind of a person does that? Over the goddam phone!"

"Relax, bro. Take a deep breath, okay?" Jamie hands him the ice bucket so he can fish his keycard out of his pocket. He gets the door opened and motions for Tyler to go in.

Tyler walks in and dumps the bucket on the dresser. Ice cubes spill out of it onto the floor. "I'm just— I can't— he's—" he stammers helplessly.

"Well, clearly he's a douche," says Jamie, wondering who this _he_ is they're talking about. Whoever it is, though, Jamie is certain he dislikes him; profoundly. Tyler deserves better, that's for sure.

"I just don't get it. He thinks because I talk about you a lot it means I'm sleeping with you now. How does that even make any sense?"

"Wow, overreacting much?"

"I'm such an idiot for falling for him!"

"No, man," says Jamie in a soothing tone. "He's the idiot, not you. If he'd been smart at all, he would have had at least _some_ faith in you."

For a moment, Tyler just stares. Then, all of a sudden, there's an odd expression on on his face, as if he's had an epiphany of some sort. Jamie has no idea what it might be, until he's being pushed against the wall, and Tyler is crushing their lips together.

_Seriously? Now?_

Jamie shoves him back. "Ow! Tyler, what the hell?" He picks up the bag of ice he just dropped, placing it gingerly against his jaw. The pain is throbbing.

"Sorry, I forgot about your jaw," says Tyler. "But... you'd like me," he adds in a pleading tone. "I'm a pretty great lay."

"I don't care, Segs!" Jamie insists, pushing past his teammate. "Look, you want to get drunk? There's a mini-bar right there and we can empty it. You want to talk? Sure, I'll listen as long as you need me to. But we are _not_ having angry, revenge sex. Clear?"

"Sorry," says Tyler in a small voice, "I don't know what I was thinking." He reaches for an ice cube and shoves it in his mouth. "I'll leave you alone," he says around it. A second later, he's gone.

Jamie sighs as he lets himself drop on his bed. His jaw is killing him, and now his head is, too. Why does this stuff always happen to him?

~o~o~o~

**  
_The Christmas Party._   
**

Jamie is sitting alone at his table, nursing his beer, and watches as his teammates and their families are having a grand old time. He's never been a huge fan of these holiday gatherings; it just reminds him that he's single again this year. He's single every year…

He's lost in his thoughts, making an hypothetical wish list for Santa, when all of a sudden he feels a nudge at his side. "Huh?" he says reflexively.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you," says Tyler, a loopy smile on his face.

"Hey, Segs." Jamie smiles back at him. "Great party, eh?"

"Oh, yeah, awesome, bro!" Tyler laughs, then leans in a little closer and says, "I have a present for you..." 

Jamie eyes him suspiciously. Tyler sounds — and smells — a bit drunk, and he's grinning like the cheshire cat, which can't possibly be a good sign. "Okay..." Jamie eventually says, dragging the word out. 

"We should find a better place," says Tyler, springing out of his chair. He looks absolutely delighted.

"A better place for what?"

Tyler leans in again, and in a conspiratorial tone, explains, "So you can unwrap me."

"So I can…. _what_?" Jamie isn't sure, but it sounded as though maybe Tyler was offering himself as a gift. He's more than just _a bit_ drunk, obviously.

"So you can unwrap your present," Tyler tells him, nodding. Then he points at himself, grins again and says, "Me!"

Jamie laughs. "You're so drunk, man." He pats Tyler on the back. "Come on, let's go find you a ride home."

Five minutes later, as he watches the cab drive away, Jamie is left with nothing but questions. Could Tyler have been serious? Intoxicated, sure, but...what if he'd meant it? And if he had, then...why? 

Shaking his head, Jamie walks back inside, feeling a migraine coming on. This is the worst Christmas party ever.

~o~o~o~

**  
_The Injury._   
**

They're chilling together, watching a movie at Tyler's place on a rare day off. Tyler is a little loopy on the painkillers he's been prescribed to help with a knee injury he suffered a few days prior. He hasn't been sleeping well because of the pain, so it doesn't come as much of a surprise to Jamie when he realizes that Tyler has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Jamie feels a little guilty for enjoying the moment, but he supposes it's probably not the best place to sleep, so he gently nudges Tyler. "Hey," he whispers, "let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Mmm?" Tyler mumbles, snuggling in a little closer. "But I like it here."

"You'll sleep more comfortably in your bed, though."

"Alright," says Tyler, and he sits up, yawning deeply. "Gonna need some help making it upstairs."

"Of course."

Jamie helps Tyler up, and carefully manoeuvres him all the way into his bedroom. And while he's helping him out of his jeans, for the briefest of moments, it feels like Tyler might have kissed him in the crook of his neck. Jamie forces himself to ignore it — it's probably just his imagination, anyway.

"Sleep well" says Jamie, after Tyler settles into bed. "I'll see tomorrow after practice, okay?"

"You're not staying?"

Jamie chuckles. "Well… it's not like you need me hanging around in your living room while you sleep."

"No, I mean..." Tyler pushes away the blankets and pats the pillow next to him. A clear invitation.

For a moment, Jamie contemplates the offer. It's so very, very tempting. 

However…

However, Tyler has been high(-ish) on meds since Jamie got here, so he's probably not completely in his right mind. "You'll sleep better by yourself," he finally tells him.

Tyler pouts, and Jamie shakes his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he insists.

Walking home, Jamie contemplates the fact that he probably holds a record now, for turning down Tyler the most times. What is it now, five? Six? But it was the right thing to do, he tries to convince himself. Either that, or he's just plain stupid.

~o~o~o~

**  
_New Year's Eve._   
**

There's a New Year's Eve party at one of the guys' place, right after the game. They've won, so everyone is in a very festive mood tonight.

Jamie ventures outside a few minutes before midnight. He really doesn't feel like standing there and watching as everyone around him welcomes the new year with a kiss. Taking a sip from his glass, he sits on the edge of the brick garden wall near the driveway.

He only has a moment of peace, staring at the night sky, before he's joined outside by Tyler. 

"You okay, bro?" Tyler asks.

"I'm fine," Jamie sighs. "I just don't want to be the dude standing by himself while everyone else kiss. You know?"

Tyler frowns, then tentatively offers, "I'll kiss you, if you want."

"Thanks," says Jamie with a weary smile. "But, no."

"You don't really like me, do you?"

"What?" Jamie snorts. "That's bullshit, man. You're one of my closest friends. _Of course_ I like you."

"Well, yeah, but… I meant you don't really _like_ me," Tyler says, insisting on the word to convey an alternate meaning.

Jamie considers his answer for a moment, looking up at the stars again. "Yes, Tyler, I do like you," he eventually admits, heart hammering in his chest. Maybe he should have lied?

"So what's the problem, then? Why won't you let me kiss you? Isn't tonight the perfect occasion for it?"

Jamie shakes his head and sighs. "Because I don't want you to kiss me out of pity." He holds a hand up as Tyler is about to cut in. He's started to say this, so yeah, he's going to say all of it now. "And you know what? I also don't want to be your go-to guy for angry-revenge sex, or drunken shenanigans and blowjobs when the mood strikes you. Because the truth is I like you more than is probably sane… and I really want more than just sexcapades with my best buddy. So thanks, but no thanks."

"Is that what you think?" Tyler asks, frowning in confusion. "Look, I realize I'm pretty bad at this… I mean, I've never had to make much of an effort at all to pick anyone up in my life — " he chuckles self-deprecatingly " — people usually try to pick _me_ up. So, like, I get that maybe I haven't successfully communicated my intentions to you, but... _really_? That's the vibe you get from me? That all I want is to screw around with you?"

Now Jamie is confused, too. "Well, I mean… Apart from the times you were drunk, or high on meds, yeah, that's pretty much exactly what it sounded like." He takes a deep breath. "It isn't?"

"No! No, of course it isn't. It's not about sex at all." Tyler shakes his head, chuckling and waving his hand. "Okay, obviously I'm not excluding sex completely here, because...hello, have you _met_ you? But you're literally the nicest, kindest guy I know. I'd be completely insane not to want to date you. Hell, I'd sign up — "

"Segs?"

" — for the brick house with a white picket fence — "

"Segs!" 

"What?"

"It's midnight," Jamie says softly. "And you really need to shut up now or I won't be able to kiss you."

Tyler breathes a small, "Oh," and he slowly leans in, eyes fluttering shut as his lips brush against Jamie's.

It's a soft, gentle kiss, but it feels intense and electric, and Jamie loses himself there until Tyler moves back a little and asks, "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Jamie smiles and nods. It's going to be a great year.

 

=> End.


End file.
